Waveguide tapers are important for coupling between waveguides having different mode sizes. Taper in the horizontal (width) direction is relatively simple to make using a mask with a horizontal taper pattern. Waveguides tapered in the vertical (thickness) direction are particularly difficult to make, but are important for minimizing coupling loss when coupling waveguides. For example, a vertical taper is important for coupling an optical fiber to a silicon waveguide.